renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Richie Dorchester
Baron Richy 'James-William' Dorchester is a English statesman and noble. He's currently the Baron of Brockhampton. He's also Chancellor of the Royal Embassy of England and Judge of the URAC High Court. Early Life In his youth, Richie Dorchester possessed a dry sense of humour and sarcastic wit, yet he dealt with a lot of emotional anxiety. He was thoughtful and intelligent, friendly and easily got along with others despite his status as a nobleman. He had a special place in his heart for his mother, who he frequently built inventions for, as faulty as those inventions might have been. However lovable, he was always the type to carry grudges and seek vengeance, but he commonly held these two traits in check. He also hated being treated unjustly or being wrongly accused. He was fiercely loyal , doing anything to keep those he was close to from harm, so long he was confident that his own life would be spared at the cost of such protection. His only price for this dedication was loyalty in return. His uncle always told him he sensed his father Richard's defiance in him, but he spoke very highly of him nonetheless. Richard himself reflected upon Richie's considerable knowledge and potential, as twisted as that may have been. Despite having been favoured by and apprentice to the radical Richard Dorchester, Richie was relatively orthodox in his views. His separation from his mother was the hardest thing he'd ever done, and it still hurt him for years. Because of his fear of losing even more friends in such a manner, he kept to himself, fiddling around with his only friends, the estate sheep. During this, however, he grew an exceptional bond with his manservant, Deekay Reynard, who saved his life after he fallen overboard while on retreat with the monks at sea. Deekay jumped into the hyperborean Atlantic with mere rags and took hold of his master before he went adrift. As the heir of the Dorchester fortune, Richie was cynical, though wise and cunning beyond his years. Under his mother's guidance, his humble and soft-spoken demeanour belied his warrior prowess, an attribute of his father. Despite his numerous complaints during carriage tours, he was also a skilled rider. In many ways, he represented the strength of the Universal Roman Aristotelian Church: steadfast, selfless, and modest. His later skill at resolving disputes without violence would earn him the sobriquet, The Negotiator. Upon enrolment into the University of Cambridge, following a double major in Law and Political Science, Richie's characteristics altered dramatically to the point of extinction. Any trace of his humility or respect for those deemed to be of the "lower class" was diminished in a matter of weeks. Due to his father's escalation to the powerful title of Duke of Normandy, pride and arrogance set in. He became quite secure in his own strength, and he was especially infamous for a sharp tongue and an occasional sarcastic interface. He grew cocky, self-appreciating, and he grew to hate being reprimanded or lectured. However, he kept his arrogance in check, humbling himself towards individuals he felt superior. He was naturally honest and despised falsities and deception, having a special hate for politics, although his own father was a politician. He correctly considered most politicians to be greedy and self-conceited. In fact, the very event that caused Richie to look for Deekay's support and guidance was deception. While in London for an archery tourney, Richie encountered his former manservant. After days of exchanging memories, Richie soon discovered the truth: Reynard was no servant. Reynard was his half-brother.To be lied to by one's own father is devastating in itself, let alone looking upon the face of a man who shepherded him all his life. Still full of hate and vengeance, Richie visited his father in Normandy one night. The next day, the bells tolled and the people gathered. Richileu Williamson Dorchester, the Duke of Normandy, was declared dead. After the passing of his father, Richie turned to a mercenary, who happened to be a former slave of his, for direction. Deekay's continual self-consciousness when it came to Richie hurt the boy, who at times wasn't sure whether Deekay liked him, something his heart craved. Therefore, he turned to a more complimenting, comforting source: Antoine, his uncle. His yearning to be loved, as well as appreciated, came out in his devotion to Gloryanna, one of the few people he ever thought appreciated or cared for him. Alas, the Englishwoman who said she'd do anything for the young lord betrayed him for a peasant. Thereon, Richie erased the trollop from his life and never made contact with her again. As his fame in the political industry grew, so did his arrogance and mistreatment of others. Present Life Today, Richard James-William Dorchester-Sussex is the Chancellor of the Royal Embassy of England, a Court of Appeals Justice, the Archdeacon of Canterbury, the Deacon of Derby Parish, and the President of the Law Society, and has been titled as the Baron of Brockhampton.